


十日谈

by Alexis829



Category: The Merciless, 不汗党, 불한당: 나쁜 놈들의 세상
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis829/pseuds/Alexis829
Summary: 向哨设定；战争背景，架空，与现实政治无关；剧情狗血，韩宰虎没被杀死，赵贤秀失忆，时间线在七年之后；联动One line里的李敏载。
Relationships: 韩宰虎/赵贤秀
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 向哨设定；  
> 战争背景，架空，与现实政治无关；  
> 剧情狗血，韩宰虎没被杀死，赵贤秀失忆，时间线在七年之后；  
> 联动One line里的李敏载。

韩宰虎斜倚在粗糙的土墙一角，眯起眼看窗外蓝得发亮的天空。侦查孔的大小甚至比不上监狱里的天窗，牢牢框住一小块外部空间，像个挂在高处的显示屏，这时里面没有显示硝烟或者飞机尾迹的画面，对他们来说就意味着暂时的世界和平。

防守塔里的三个士兵松懈下来，互相交换几个眼神之后，从机枪位撤出来坐到干草铺的地面上，拧开军用水壶大口地灌水。

“快四个小时没动静了，那帮狗崽子撤退了吗？”一个士兵用沾了土灰的袖子抹了把汗，目光转向他们当中的兵长。

“希望如此。”兵长疲惫地点了点头，“不知道他们在耍什么花招……”

“那我们怎么办？上级就是要我们——”另一个士兵有些激动地插话，看到兵长递来严厉的眼神，畏缩了一下把后半句话吞咽回去。但所有人都心照不宣地知道他的意思，他们成了战局中的弃子，上级已经准备好追授的烈士勋章。这里是一处偏远的防卫岗哨，山坡底下坐落着个小村庄，连年战事和空袭迫使居民逃难出去一大半，可有可无的战略地位使得军方只派遣一队的兵力在此驻守。但叛军前夜突然来袭，猛烈的火力令他们即便处于易守难攻的位置，也折损了多半的人员。幸存的几人拼命向上级发出紧急求救，得到的答复却一再是坚守阵地、等待救援、不得擅自撤退。援军，哪里会有援军，政府军如今节节溃败，阵线像退潮一样不断收缩，他们被晾在荒郊野外，再不自行撤离就要成为敌占区里漂浮的一座孤岛。

“喂，1586号，少他妈躲清闲，赶快给老子起来侦查，附近还有人吗？”方才的士兵把压下来的怒火转而冲韩宰虎嚷了出去。

韩宰虎嗤笑一声，缓缓闭上眼睛，清晨的阳光从侦查孔钻进来几缕，明晃晃地映在他的侧脸上，好像要唤醒一个睡着的人。几分钟后，他简单地说了一句：“没有。”

兵长沉思了一会儿，起身说道：“我看这样，我出去打探一下情况，要是对方真的已经离开此地，我们也趁这机会——走吧。”他到底没有说出一个逃字，眼下求生自然要胜过一切，但逃兵的罪责仍旧沉甸甸地压在心头。

他冲韩宰虎挑了挑枪尖，“你，跟我走。”韩宰虎顺从地起身，两人一前一后走出塔外。

撤回安全区最近的路是顺着村庄的土道前行，兵长端着冲锋枪，警惕地观察周围的风吹草动。他是三个士兵中唯一的哨兵，行动时需要韩宰虎这样的向导加以配合。哨兵的感官比寻常人更为敏锐，理论上要更容易发觉埋伏在附近的敌人。但现代战争中，敌军通常会佩戴干扰器，模拟风声、流水声等自然环境的噪音掩盖自身的行动，同时杂乱的信息会给干扰哨兵的分析与决策能力，甚至严重影响他们的情绪，使他们变得狂躁易怒，犹如不受指挥控制的野兽。这时，陪伴在哨兵身边的向导就要起到安抚与镇静的作用。而受过军事培训的顶尖向导，不但是哨兵的镇静剂，也是探测敌军的雷达与判断对手位置的罗盘。士兵动作时的声响可以依赖噪音遮蔽，但人类的情绪永远无法掩藏。作战时的恐惧、慌乱、焦躁或痛苦，每一丝心弦的扰动都可能被向导捕捉，他们的精神场像散在空中的无形之网，安静地等候敌方露出破绽、暴露行踪。

韩宰虎不单是顶尖向导，还是万中无一的天才。他对于哨兵情绪所起到的作用，已经远远超过了抚慰的范围，而是潜移默化的引导与操控。然而军方似乎并未充分意识到这一点，否则他们就会明白，即便在战争爆发人员紧缺的当口，最安全的举措仍旧是把他锁在牢里，而不是打发到战场上去做前线的炮灰。

这时，他们已接近村庄，道路逐渐宽阔而平坦，透过交相掩映的树木枝条已经能够看到远处青灰色的瓦片，被接二连三的空袭炸得东倒西歪地挂在破损的屋檐上。兵长顿时紧张起来，生怕有敌兵埋伏在附近的建筑中。他扭头望了望韩宰虎，压低声音呵斥道：“快跟过来！”

韩宰虎指了指自己的左腿，露出个颇为无奈的表情。腿伤是七年前一次车祸遗留的馈赠，后来在狱中得不到悉心的治疗，痊愈后落下轻微跛足的毛病，他也便放任自流，在战场上亦是一副不紧不慢的姿态。手腕上的金属环亮起一闪一闪的黄光，这是在警告他离绑定的哨兵之间的距离超过了三百米，若是突破八百米的范围，它就会通体发红、警笛大作，并且向哨兵的遥控装置和军方总署各发出GPS定位，在危机四伏的战场上，这也就意味着他必须和哨兵同生共死，独自潜逃会面临被全境通缉和军事审判的糟糕后果。

韩宰虎决心除掉这个麻烦。当他走到兵长身侧时，对方急不可耐地喝问道：“我听不见什么可疑的动静——你能感觉到什么，前面安全吗？”

“……现在还不好说。”韩宰虎显出一副犹疑的神态，迟了片刻答复道。“由你来做决定，真的要走进去？”

“去他妈的，我们还有退路吗？”兵长的躁怒被无法预测的答复大面积引燃，他茫然地瞪向未知的命运，最后把枪举过肩头，决然迈出前进的步伐。

韩宰虎小心翼翼地隐蔽在他身后，他们之间的距离逐渐拉开。行至一栋被炸塌半壁的双层小楼前，韩宰虎不动了。他匍匐在地，望着兵长毫无察觉的背影，心中暗算踏入有效射程后枪声响起的倒计时。三、二、一——

砰。砰。子弹从两点方向射来，和韩宰虎的估计相差无几。兵长应声倒地，可惜那枪法尚需精进，两枪穿进他的腹部，人却尚存一息，他在地上打滚抽搐，这时更多的子弹扫射过来，却失了章法一般砸进四周的泥尘里。哨兵顽强的体质令他恢复一丝神智，为了脱离射程，也为了求救，他拼命朝韩宰虎的方向爬去，在地面上拖出一道长长的血迹，好似大地也被划开了一条狰狞的伤口。

韩宰虎躬身藏在由一截断墙构成的临时掩体里，他聚精会神盯着兵长挣扎的身形，释放出舒缓而镇定的精神场，“来吧，到这儿来，我帮你。”哨兵被这种强大的安抚所牵引，动作更加剧烈地蠕动过来，最后，他仰面倒在韩宰虎眼前，冲他伸出一只凝满血迹与灰尘的手，“救我……”

韩宰虎扬起手上的砖石砸向兵长的头颅。又是一声巨响。兵长的脑袋软绵绵地歪向一旁，半边脸已血肉模糊，唯有两只眼睛睁得滚圆，韩宰虎的影像从瞳孔当中渐渐滑开，最后空洞地映照着周遭破碎的世界。

“帮你解脱啊。”他嘘了一声，从兵长尚存余热的脖颈处如愿以偿地摸到挂在上面的钥匙，解开了扣在手上的金属环，“1586号，在此阵亡啦。”感觉到方才射击的那名敌兵正朝他移动过来，他迅速抽出一只香烟盒大小的干扰器，此外还搜到一把手枪和一柄短刀。随后，他踢开这具毫无价值的尸身，快步转进斜后方的另一条小巷。

今天天气很好。清晨的太阳朝气蓬勃地升到半空，天色蓝得晃眼。风里没有混杂烟火与死人的气味，单把带点寒意的纯净空气吸入肺腔，都觉得好闻起来。韩宰虎心情也不错，他晃进巷尾的一家民房里，贴墙顺着窗口破损的大洞朝外窥伺，一边心不在焉地想，如果手边有烟草或者酒精的话，庆祝的氛围会更浓烈些。

敌兵拐过巷口，追踪而来，他大概是个普通人，感知不到韩宰虎的位置，不断侧头往两侧的建筑里张望。待他进入M9手枪射程范围之内时，韩宰虎精准无误地在他胸前开了一个血洞。接下来事情就变得简单了。据他推算，还有四五个士兵星星点点散布在村庄附近，倘使其中没有哨兵的话，避开他们的耳目绕道行进并不困难。

他轻快地翻身跃入一家农舍的后院，一条细瘦的黑犬立刻起身吠叫起来。“阿西——”韩宰虎朝它做了个噤声的手势，仔细一瞧，那狗被铁链锁在院内一棵小树旁，主人早已不知所踪，“呀，可怜的家伙，被扔在这儿等死，”他抽出匕首，几下劈断树干，俯身揉了揉黑狗毛茸茸的脑袋，“行啦，现在你和我一样，咱们自由啦。”

他们从前门溜了出来。韩宰虎分神感知敌方的位置，规划出尽量避开麻烦的逃亡路线，走了百十来米，他蓦地转过头来，那条狗还跟在自己身后。“喂，你这家伙，别来跟着我，去那边，乖。”他连哄带吓地把狗赶走，它悻悻地夹着尾巴，小跑了几步又眼巴巴地回头望他。

但再没有什么能破坏韩宰虎得之不易的好心情了。缩在塔里几星期以来，他头一回不必从侦查孔窥望，而是抬起头就能欣赏到完整的天幕，自被重新逮捕回监狱已经过了七个年头，他终于踏上可以随心游走的完整的土地。五年前，全球性战争爆发，国内局势动荡不止，于普通人而言，世界像一下子从天堂堕入地狱之火中，但对他这种法外之徒来说，当下的局势无非是在一张本已千疮百孔的地毯上多烫了几个烟洞。烟草味道的空气，醇烈与狂欢的酒，染血的温热枪支，活人才配欣享的无底自由，现在他即将重新拥抱阔别已久的一切。

狗吠声从身后隐约传了过来。韩宰虎的思绪被一把拽回冰冷的现实。有人悄无声息地站在后方不远处，而他始终无知无觉。下一瞬间，对方的杀意如箭般刺进他的精神世界，来不及了——他唯一能做的只有果断举起双手，孤注一掷地以投降姿态赌对方能够收回扣动扳机的手指。

“你很聪明，也很敏锐。可惜，”一个冷酷得不近人情的声音响了起来，“转过身吧，告诉我塔里还有几个守军，不愿说的话，子弹会射向这儿，”激光瞄准镜的光点直直照射进韩宰虎的一只眼睛，晃得他一时间头晕目眩，“还有这儿。”随后光点下移几寸，定格在他的嘴唇间。

这时，韩宰虎才得以看清对方的身形，他简直不敢置信，眼前人的容貌仿佛是凭空而出的幻影。他踉跄地往前走了两步，想要近前看得再真切些，下一刻枪火贴着他的耳廓擦去，他不得不僵硬地定格在原地。

结果对方缓步朝他走来。他没怎么变，跟自己印象中的样子贴合起来，大概只有五官的轮廓更加硬朗几分。步枪被他稳稳端在手中，光点丝毫不差地落在自己心脏的位置，韩宰虎看着他由远而近的身影，感到五脏六腑腾地灼烧起来。造化弄人，命运不会放他自在地度过残生，他想，到底要自己以命相抵，偿还一桩无法开解的冤仇。

最后，对方在几步之遥顿住脚步，如墙一般立在他的身前，这面墙无边无际，遮天蔽日，眼前的景物顿时被剥离所有的光彩，疾速后退到墙外无关紧要的什么地方，韩宰虎知道，自己恐怕永远也越不过它了。

“最后警告一遍，说出塔里是否还有守军，你可以死得不那么——”

“贤秀啊，”韩宰虎无力地笑了一下，“开枪吧。”

他闭上眼睛，然而几秒钟过去了，子弹迟迟没有嵌入他的心口。唯一能够感觉到的是，之前没有情绪波动、仿若机器般的贤秀，他的精神世界裂开了一道细缝，有一种情感从中汩汩涌出，是困惑，单纯的、雾气般弥漫开来的困惑。

“你认识我。”一个简单的陈述句。赵贤秀收敛起自己泄露的情绪，以作战时的思维做出反应，他的枪口仍然对准韩宰虎的胸膛，只是暂时收回处决的审判，“你是个向导——看来你也知道，根据惯例，向导投降可以免于一死。那好，我正式告知，你已被联军88师12团1营俘虏，现在，交出所有武器，老实跟我走。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

韩宰虎阴郁地瞪着重新铐回手腕的定位器。

后来在路上赵贤秀未发一语，径直把他交给手下，押回了联军的俘虏营。事情就此变得十分古怪，他不会错认贤秀，但对方的表现却好似从未与自己相识……当然，当然，他有些自嘲地想，如果过去的错误未曾发生，如果此刻是他和贤秀的第一次相遇，对于两个人而言都未尝不是一件幸事。

单间牢房的门突然被推开，贤秀和另一个年轻人一前一后走了进来。韩宰虎有些诧异地望着他们，贤秀仍旧面色冷峻，他好像在精神世界四周筑起了铜墙铁壁，连韩宰虎也无法窥知其中的一丝情绪。另一个人他倒是头一回见到，容貌和贤秀有三四分相似，只是嘴角微扬，无形中流露出一点志得意满的神气，并不像贤秀那样显出盛装重重心事的模样。

“俘虏1586号，报出姓名，职务，军队番号，以及同你结合的哨兵信息。”年轻人居高临下地命令道。

韩宰虎无奈地叹了口气，按照指示自报一遍家门，最后他补充道：“我嘛，没有正式结合的哨兵，不过是受制于人，为他们提供一些信息而已。”

“喂，大叔，到这地步，说谎就没必要了吧。”年轻人偏头看他，话中带了警示的意味，“政府军有规定，为了保证对哨兵的忠诚和契合程度，每个向导都要和哨兵强制结合——你怎么会没有结合的哨兵？”

“我是特例。”韩宰虎双手交叠，以一个舒服的姿势搭在膝头，然后抬眼迎上对方的目光，“小子，想知道为什么？你可以自己进来看看。”

这是一个极有挑战性的姿态。韩宰虎看出对方和他一样同为向导，向导可以轻易进入彼此的精神世界进行探察，但不会像对哨兵一样产生安抚与治疗的效用。年轻人被他用话语一激，不甘示弱地迈进一步，沉一口气凝神与他相视，随即闯入了他的精神领域。

可没过几秒，他发出一声狐狸般的细弱的哀叫，从韩宰虎的精神世界里逃了回来。“哥，这人是个疯子吧，”他转向赵贤秀，露出求援的神色，“他的全部精神世界是一间狭窄的牢房，里面还关了一只看上去饿得够呛的白虎——哪有哨兵会愿意把自己的精神动物寄于那种环境。”

赵贤秀点了点头，似乎觉得还算满意，于是径直坐到对面，“韩宰虎，”听他生硬地叫出这个名字，韩宰虎忽然冒出一种怅然若失的感觉，“我们过去在什么地方见过面吧，你知道我是谁，可我却记不得你了。”

“贤秀？”韩宰虎皱起眉，关切地问道，“后来……后来发生了什么事？你怎么会——”

赵贤秀抬手打断了他的询问。“把你知道的有关我的信息讲出来吧，如果我们不是很熟的话，也不必在这里浪费时间了。这位是我的向导敏载，他会感知到你是否在说谎。放心，只要你讲得都是真话，我可以允诺给你自由。”

一时间，韩宰虎好像置身于迷宫之中的野兽，四面环顾也找不到出路。他不清楚赵贤秀所言是试探还是实情，是真心诚意的请求还是处死猎物之前的玩弄。“贤秀啊，你别这样，我们之间的事，难道要我、在这里，重新复述一遍？”他磕磕绊绊地说道，“即便你仍旧恨我，也别用这种方式复仇，我做不到。”

“哥，这人好像恰巧还是你的仇家哎。”敏载夸张地摆出一副看戏的架势。

赵贤秀无动于衷地耸耸肩，“好吧，我先说自己的情况，七年前我出了一场车祸，头部受到重击，醒来后对过去几年间发生的事失去了印象。我记得自己的名字，亲人，儿时的住址，高中毕业，考入警校，入职警署，母亲生病——”他在此顿住，眼神中第一次流溢出痛苦的情绪，隔了好一会儿才勉强开口，“后面的经历我却忘掉了。后来我跑遍故乡的公墓，终于找到了她的墓碑……我甚至不知道她是怎么去世的，当时我有没有陪在她身旁。”

“那你……就没有回警署打听有关自己的消息？”韩宰虎小心翼翼地问道。

“这也是最令人匪夷所思的地方，”敏载接过话来，“我哥吧，那阵已经在为反政府的联军工作，不好直接去警署露面，当时我正好在做——嗯，互联网信息收集业务，所以替他潜进了警署的内网系统，结果，在里面完全找不到他的档案，就好像他从来没做过警员一样。”

“果然最狠毒的人，要数那帮条子才对啊。”韩宰虎苦笑起来，立即明白了个中缘由。千队长指派贤秀做卧底时，已经删去了他的档案信息。那天晚上，埋伏收网的警队全军覆没，尚存一息的他被认定为杀死所有人的凶手，而贤秀下落不明，警方无从判断他当时的立场，也就悄无声息地将他的存在整个隐去……

“听你的口气，大叔，好像是知道其中的真相，”敏载也拉过一把折椅，有些好奇地凑了过来，“那么说说看，你是怎么认识我哥的？讲得越详细越好。”

“详细？”韩宰虎讽刺地笑了一声，“小子，要让我把和贤秀之间的每一件事都讲出来，你恐怕要在这里守到天亮。”

这时，就连敏载也意识到了问题的严重性，他下意识地转头去看贤秀的反应，又直了直脊背端坐起来，严肃地说道：“不。不必一次性说完，哥，你需要有一个接受的过程……这件事听我的意见吧，每回谈话的时长在半小时以内。大叔，你今天尽量讲清楚一些细节，这样可以帮助我哥恢复记忆。”

“好。”贤秀只是淡然地点点头，“那么，由我来问。韩宰虎，你第一次碰到我的地点，是在哪里？”

“啊……”韩宰虎感到从已经消逝的时空之中伸出了一只强有力的手，猛然间将他拽回多年来一直沉默不语的往事，待他真正回去时，才发现那段被封锁的时光仍旧鲜明生动，清晰如昨。

“监狱。在京畿第二监狱。那天你同一个不好惹的家伙挑衅，我当时坐在一旁看热闹——玩的什么来着？石头剪刀布？原本是个互扇耳光的无聊游戏，可你用拳头狠狠揍了他，贤秀啊。”

“等一下，”敏载嘴唇半张，有些惊愕地打断了他的话，“这是什么意思？哥，我记得你入职的岗位不是狱警吧？”

“不是。”贤秀目不转睛地盯着韩宰虎的面庞，像是被卷入漩涡无法自拔一样，“在那里，我成了一名囚犯。你一定知道原因，为什么会这样？”

“因为，你是警署派来的卧底，有意安排到我身边的卧底。”韩宰虎自己也觉得奇怪，他会直截了当地说出真相，一如贤秀当年对他的坦诚。

听到这个结果，赵贤秀的目光逐渐黯淡下去，像两颗星辰被浓重的夜色掩去了光辉。韩宰虎敏锐地察觉到，在他的精神世界深处，原本城垣精固的堡垒裂开一道罅隙，这细缝目前还微不足道，可它会随着时间的侵蚀越扩越大，最终要令整座城池土崩瓦解，化为一地尘埃。

“贤秀，没有人能够对已经发生过的事在做出任何改变……我也曾丢失过很宝贵的东西，”韩宰虎缓缓说道，尚未出口的每个字都能咀嚼出一腔苦涩，“如果不惦念着要找回来，日子就会好过很多。”

赵贤秀只是一味地摇头。错综复杂的谜底，未知的恐惧，自我瓦解的危险，所有感触在这一刻缠绕交融起来，他跌入陷阱，被这样一张细密而冰冷的网包裹住身躯，谁也无法预知，在他将这张网挣破之后，等待他的是坠入空洞的深渊还是地狱。

可他是勇敢的、在强大而野蛮的敌手前仍面不改色的贤秀，是如同一缕明媚的光线一样，直线行进、一往无回的贤秀。韩宰虎几乎是哀伤地想道，他注视着贤秀低垂的睫毛，那上面每一次细微的抖动都像山谷里的落石，坠入他心底震起巨大而旷久的回声。

“继续说吧。我想知道。”贤秀最终低声说道，“我没什么能再失去的了。”

于是，韩宰虎开始讲起他们在监狱相遇以后的故事。他又回到了那座牢笼，套上可笑的土黄色囚服，凭靠笼络人心的天资和过硬的拳头成为制定规则的那个人。他坐在餐厅正中央，周围簇拥着一群各怀心思的门徒，他侧头望着那个初来乍到的新人，那孩子像只未驯化的野鹿一样横冲直撞，此刻他正绘声绘色地讲述自己如何同堵满港口的条子相周旋的惊险事迹……然后场景转换。金城翰迅速取代了他的地位，他风光不再，落魄成一条任人呼来喝去的丧家犬，那天他穿过长廊，没有觉察跟在后面金城翰袖中藏刀，这时贤秀从对面迎来，同自己擦身而过，下一刻他却奋不顾身地挡住劈来的利刃，救下自己的性命……

“事后你来找我请功，还嫌弃我只扔给你一条烟呐。别的不说，烟在监狱里可是宝贝……”韩宰虎叹息一声，“不管你出于什么动机，贤秀，那次是我欠你的恩情。我也问过你，为什么要帮我，你当时告诉我，是因为你妈说看到可怜人不能冷眼旁观。”

听到有关自己母亲的信息，赵贤秀的肩膀猛地抽动一下，一只手攥成拳头，快要把自己的掌心捏碎。

“够了。时间已经到了，今天先在这里结束吧。”敏载适时地阻断这场谈话，韩宰虎默不作声地点头表示同意，他呆望着贤秀在敏载的陪伴下退出房间的背影，只觉刚刚做了一场荒诞而渺远的梦。在梦里他仔细打量贤秀脸上结出的美丽的淤青，黄昏的光线朦胧而柔和，他忍不住伸手去触碰那张光鲜的脸，贤秀侧头向后躲闪，笑容像海面上起伏的清淡月光……

钢铁巨轮在那一刻悄无声息地沉没水中。如今的他悲哀地目睹见一切不幸的根源。原来如此。原来早在那时命运就已为他种下意乱情迷的诅咒。

***  
黄昏时分，李敏载走进赵贤秀所在的休息室。

“哥，你看这个。”他把一个透明的证物袋递到桌上，里面有两片赤红色的金属半环，赵贤秀一眼认出，这是政府军常用的向导定位器。

“属下在清理吉顺村战场时找到的，上面刻有韩宰虎的名字。”敏载表情凝重，继续严肃地说道：“当时它就散落在一位哨兵的尸体旁，那个哨兵腹部中了两枪，没死，爬出十几米远，最后被人用钝器重击头骨身亡。我们有充分理由怀疑，给他致命一击的人就是韩宰虎。”

赵贤秀手肘托着下巴，望着解锁后分开的两片圆环若有所思，“为了得到钥匙，韩宰虎可以毫无顾忌地杀死己方的哨兵。我追踪到他时，他应该刚好踏上逃亡之路。”

“啊，我是彻底相信，他没有绑定的哨兵了。哪有向导谋杀了自己的哨兵还能安然无恙……真是的，哥，韩宰虎可是个心狠手毒的人，现在他落到我们手上，我们必须加倍提防才行。”

“今天韩宰虎讲述时，你能感知到他在撒谎吗？”

敏载皱了皱眉，显出一头雾水的样子，“说实话，我当时并没觉得他有篡改事实的意图，相反，他在叙述那段经历时流露出的情绪是……一种难以形容的伤感。”

“可是啊，哥，”他又急急补充道，“你别忘了，有我在场，他心知肚明自己不能说谎，但他可以选择只讲出真相的一部分，悄悄隐去另一部分对自己不利的事实。”

赵贤秀长叹了口气，室内昏黄的灯光衬出他愈发疲惫的神色，“放心吧，我会对他提高警惕的。既然我曾经是有意接近他的警察，当年也许背叛或出卖过他，结过什么恩怨吧。”

“哎，哥，那他的话有没有让你恢复一点印象？你相信他吗？”

“暂时还没有。”赵贤秀有些失落地摇了摇头，他的人生好像被刻意剪掉了一节关键片段，始终无法完整地衔接拼合到一起。现在，他快要触碰到那段情节的轮廓，但每一次步履维艰的靠近都会伴生剧烈的痛感，好像自己在用钝刀劈凿由记忆神经聚成的锁链。

“这些年来，一直有一个声音出现在我的精神世界，”最后他怔怔望向敏载，艰难地说道：“它对我不断重复说着，不要相信任何人。可是，很奇怪……在我碰到韩宰虎之后，那声音消失不见了……除你之外，我从未信任过其他人。但现在，我却感觉自己应该相信他。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

第二天一早，贤秀的部队就整装启程奔赴下一个战区。韩宰虎是唯一一位随军行进的俘虏。他被押进军用卡车的车厢，和一堆帐篷辎重关在一起，一只脚上的镣铐牢牢扣在侧边的栏杆上。天空阴云密布，一月的冷风在他周身猎猎作响，伤腿开始隐隐作痛，但他打起精神挺直腰身，双手撑着车头的顶板，悠闲地立于露天车厢向前眺望，不似囚徒的落魄，倒像个发号施令调度全军的将官。

韩宰虎逐渐搞明白，这支部队不在联军的编制之中，而更像是一支精锐的雇佣军。眼下的战区大局已定，他所驻守的村庄作为政府军最后几处的据点之一被拔除之后，联军本应容出一段休整扩充的时间。但贤秀却率领这支近百人规模的队伍，不加停顿地开往两军火力最为密集的东部前线。卡车全速行进在道路两旁嶙峋的山石之间，阴云像大块的海绵一样吸饱了水，沉甸甸坠下来，似要压断远处细瘦的路。

天快要下雨了。他有些心不在焉地想着。不知道他们此行的目的是要去哪儿，但这也无关紧要。此刻他身处车上，命运的车轮滚滚向前，所有过往的场景却从他身边飞逝而去。被铁丝网格割开的荒凉沙漠，总部后身用作棒球场的庭院，烟草与香水味掩映下的谈判现场，以及上空永远烟火盛放的海岸……他成了穿梭于其中的匆匆过客，身旁跟着贤秀，他们即将分享那段彼此共有的记忆之路。只有他最清楚路的终点，只有他最清楚那个雨夜所发生的一切，枪火震响，呼吸凋落，他们相互以命相抵的结局。

只有他最清楚，前方无路，及时抽身，方能保全。

前方的车辆忽然停了下来。在韩宰虎被飘零的雨滴打湿全身之前，一个士兵拦住队伍末尾的辎重卡车，呼喝他赶快下来，随后他被一路带到打头的一辆越野吉普车旁，李敏载正从驾驶位的车窗里向自己招手。

“快上来，大叔，要变天了，这段路我载你吧。”

韩宰虎坐进副驾驶的位置，不咸不淡地回应了敏载的盛情，“贤秀呢？”

“哎，我哥正在后车和几个副官讨论作战方案，我是向导，理应打头开路嘛。”敏载向他投来精明的目光，“看得出来，您也是相当厉害的向导，大叔，路上多照应啊。”

这小子油嘴滑舌，韩宰虎心里暗笑，出口看似是漫不经心的恭维，实际上不过为了套他的话而有意为之。“唔，放心，”他随口应承下来，“我现在也算是站在联军这边的人了。有贤秀在，我弃暗投明啦。”

敏载也圆滑地跟着笑了两声，“那正好，以后我们就是彼此信任的同事了——大叔，能不能说说，你参军之前是做什么的啊？”

“我嘛，你是知道的啊，”韩宰虎不动声色地说道，“这些年时运不济，从认识贤秀起就在坐牢。”

“有这么倒霉？到底因为些什么事，你会一直被条子盯着不放？”

“以前做点生意，把一些见不得光的玩意儿——”他故弄玄虚地比了个手势，“就是那种，情趣用品，混在海产的箱子里走私进来，有一回刚好被一个女警官查上门，打开箱子翻出那类东西，你想象不出她的脸色变得多精彩……”

李敏载似信非信地点点头，“那也不是什么严重的罪嘛，唉，我哥不会就为这个，被人安排到你身边做了卧底？”

“说起来就要怪贤秀的顶头上司啊，那个人，为了立功升职，什么事都做得出来。”韩宰虎夸张地喟叹一声，就此收尾，止住话题。他偏过头来，刻意用好奇的目光打量敏载的侧脸，是该轮到他旁敲侧击的时候了。“我看你和贤秀有几分相像，是亲戚吗？”

“哦，他是我的一个远房表哥。”敏载收敛起方才浮夸的笑容，适时转攻为守。

“难怪。那你怎么和贤秀一起加入了联军？我还以为贤秀会站在政府这边，毕竟他以前做过警察啊。”

“啊，这个嘛，说来话长。”敏载狡黠地勾起嘴角，“我知道，自己在大叔面前撒谎，也是会被识破的，不如我们来一次公平交易，之后我提出的问题，你也要如实相告，怎样？”

韩宰虎不置可否地哼了一声，说道：“小子，我现在受制于人，而你处于优势的一方，想必你能理解，我所做的选择，是出于个人自保的考虑。”他略微扬起头来，目光中透出多年来在谈判场积淀下的沉稳精练，“我没什么可和你谈公平交易的资格，不管你是否对我坦诚，都不会有任何损失。不过嘛，”他把语速放缓，音调变得柔和起来，“为了贤秀，我们可以合作互利。”

敏载好似被他说动了一般，此时山路渐趋开阔，汽车雨刷节奏懒散地在眼前拂来拂去，他把车速略微减慢，开始讲述起自己和贤秀相会的一段经历，“我以前呢，是帮助一些有需要的人，跑跑银行抵押贷款的业务，五年前战乱爆发，经济形势一片惨淡，我也就收手不干，和团队去到P国打算另谋生路。世事难料啊，我那重情重义的科长不久后被一个洋妞勾了魂，当街和三四个外国佬大打出手，结果差点叫人家给活活打死，幸好那晚在街上遇到几位本国同胞，合力出手才救下他的性命。事后我仔细一打听，其中一个居然是多年未曾谋面的表哥赵贤秀——他那时已在P国的地下组织里小有名气，正打算以雇佣军的身份回国为联军效力，真是幸运啊，我在异国他乡总算找到可以依靠的对象，不必再为了混一口饭吃整日提心吊胆啦。”

“贤秀哥正好也需要我的帮助。当时他孤身一人，记忆恢复得很艰难，有我在他身边，替他搜查各种信息，他逐渐回想起来许多熟悉的往事……最后，就只剩下他出事前三年间的记忆无法复原，这恰恰也是解开他为何会被警署除名，出了车祸失踪多年也无人问津的谜团的关键所在，大叔，你现在明白你对我们的重要性了吧？”

韩宰虎的心像被浸到冰水里一样不是滋味。他以为自己重新遭受牢狱之苦，又被强制服务于军方的经历已经惨淡至极，原来贤秀这些年来也并不好过……想到贤秀要执意找回的那个真相，他忍不住沉下声音，第一次对敏载讲了句真心话：“我对当年的事多少还算知情，后来警署的一些举动令贤秀受到很大打击——那几乎要让他发疯。所以啊，敏载，有些事，要是贤秀一直不知道就好了……就让他抛弃过往，开始新的生活吧。”

敏载紧咬着嘴唇，韩宰虎能够探察到他精神上的动摇和犹疑，似乎下定了很大决心，他的双手重重击打在方向盘上，车身也跟着不安地晃动了一下。“不是这样的。”他又有些恍然地重复一遍，“不是这样的。贤秀哥自己一直想知道他母亲的死因。但我并不是这样考虑。他之所以必须要知道真相，是因为这种封闭的状态已经折磨他太久了——大叔，即便是你，也很难感知到他的情绪吧？”

“是。除了贤秀，从未有过一个哨兵站在百米之内，我还浑然不知的情况发生。”

“这是他在眼下战乱中得以安身立命的绝对优势，但同时，也是潜伏在他体内的致命隐患。好比一个高压锅，你在锅底给足火力，同时又堵住上面的排气孔，过一阵会发生什么？”

“可你是他的向导！”韩宰虎几乎是吼了出来，“小子，你的作用，就是疏导他的压力与苦闷——这点难道还需要我教给你吗，嗯？”

敏载陷入了沉默，他无神地凝视前方，好像被湿透了的路面吸引去注意力。过了很久，他才勉强开口答道：“话说到这个地步，我也就没有隐瞒的必要了。我不是贤秀的向导。确切来说，我试过，但做不到。我根本进不去他的精神世界，它从内里被死死密封住了，一点缝隙也没有……他自己的精神动物也出不来。”

贤秀。封闭。隐患。出口。死亡。韩宰虎竭尽全力把所有词语串联起来，第一次感到理解它们的真正含义是如此困难，如此令他心悸。“我知道了。”最后他只给出了简短的回答。他感到无比的疲累，索性闭上眼睛，眼前只剩一片混沌黑暗。

“那你能保证尽力帮他吗？”

他下意识张开嘴唇，几个短促的音节就不计后果地从齿间跃出——

“我保证。”

***  
直到午夜时分，军队暂时安顿于联军占领区内的营地，贤秀才得以抽身来找韩宰虎。他或许还抱着一丝对过去的希望，或许和原来一样对韩宰虎这种恶人毫无警惕之心，在敏载伴同下，他要求韩宰虎继续昨日的谈话。

“后来的事嘛，”韩宰虎故作轻松，“有你的帮助，麻烦解决起来就容易很多……”

回忆再度重演。他想起他们如何密切配合，彻底震慑住典狱长；想起他叫贤秀离开现场后，如何将金城翰折磨致死；想起赢他游戏时志得意满的贤秀，嚷着要换到他那间最大号牢房的贤秀，亲昵无间喊他大哥的贤秀……以及那天躺在日头底下仿佛闪闪发光、永不衰败的贤秀。

“有一回你跟我说，等你出狱了，也要加入我的团队。”

“你同意了？”

韩宰虎微弱地摇了摇头。“当时我没有给你答复。”

“你仍然不信任我？”

他再次摇头。“不信任……直到后来发生了一件事。贤秀啊，你累了，我们明天再说。”

赵贤秀固执地瞪着他。“讲下去。”

“明天吧。明天你会知道你想要的答案。”

一丝痛苦飞快地从贤秀晦暗的神色中闪过。好像有人刚刚用针刺向正在安睡的小猫，或者快艇的螺旋桨破开铅灰色的湖面。但他没有继续坚持，只平静地点了下头，转身离开韩宰虎的房间。

他们正无可救药地第二次踏上同一条道路。韩宰虎几近颓丧地想，过去的巨石朝他滚来，而他推它去碾压明天。明天预示着意外、阴谋与隐瞒。

愿明天永不到来。永不再现。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

韩宰虎原本有数十种方法可以从容脱身。千队长已死，贤秀失忆，眼下知晓事情真相的只剩他一人。没有必要吐露全部的实情，理智怂恿他早作打算，避重就轻地讲出他和贤秀过往的交情——只消说贤秀作为卧底成为自己的手下，暗中向警署出卖情报引他中了圈套，而后销声匿迹不知所踪，他们二人自此也再无瓜葛。骗得对方的信任轻而易举，自由也悬在眼前唾手可得。至于敏载，那条小狐狸精明有余，狠厉不足，韩宰虎有把握通过技巧性的言语使他察觉不出破绽。

然而，每当贤秀坐到他的对面，每当记忆中鲜活生动的贤秀带着明快的微笑冲他挥手，虚空中就有一种无形的力量绑缚住他的双手双脚，使他无力挣扎，要在洒满月光的海中溺毙。昨天通过敏载，他知道如果不能解开贤秀的心结，撬开他闭锁的精神世界，贤秀就会逐渐走至自我毁灭的边缘。他根本不可能再全身而退，这是一场精细的拆弹考核，他要谨小慎微地拆解复杂的装置，排除引爆的线路，竭力阻止真相大白的时刻使他们粉身碎骨。

所以现在，他成了那场事故中的旁观者和局外人。

“你那时候每周都会同你妈通话，光是听她的声音就开心得要命……直到有一天——”

“我看到几个狱警拉扯住发疯般的你，他们带来了你母亲的死讯。”韩宰虎永远不会忘记那一幕，赵贤秀像一条离水的鱼，每一次挣扎、喊叫与呼吸看上去都是那么痛苦。母亲对他而言只是个冰冷的称呼，背后隐匿着一个要毒害自己性命的罪犯，像他这种狠毒无情的人根本无法理解，他只有立在铁栏之外，真真切切地感受到里面的绝望朝他袭来，将他吞没。

而就在此刻，贤秀的悲怆覆住过往，如漫天潮水在闭锁的室内回荡冲击。“哥，哥——”敏载冲上前去，牢牢攥住贤秀的手，把对方失控颤抖的手指温暖在自己的掌心，“冷静一下，都过去了，哥……都过去了……”

“你知不知道……我妈，是因为什么死的？”最终他哽咽着问，这句话几乎消耗了他全部的气力，泪水滑过唇角，割破苍白的面颊。

韩宰虎点点头，缓缓吐出几个字，“我听说，是车祸。”

对方木然地僵在原处，似是不可置信地瞪着他，过了很久，他才默然收敛目光，垂下头去，只是自顾自地轻声低语，“车祸，怎么会呢，怎么会是车祸……”多么讽刺，这个平淡得近乎骇人的词语，短短两个字中包容了折磨他一生的所有不幸。

韩宰虎不敢在此停留。他不确定贤秀有没有真正听进去，但他只能继续往下诉说。贤秀的反应像贯穿他心口的枪洞，一旦停下，它就会越扩越大，直至将他这个始作俑者彻底吞噬。

“一开始他们拒不批准你的假释，后来我用些手段威胁了典狱长，那混蛋才肯放你出去为母亲操办葬礼……”

“从那次之后，你彻头彻尾成了我这边的人。临出狱前，我讲出自己的经历，我呐，还不如你，自己的父亲是个醉鬼加恶棍，最大的乐趣是打我和我妈取乐，我妈呢，大概是实在忍受不了了吧，有一天在饭里下毒，打算把我们全家都毒死……被抛弃的感觉我也很熟悉，被抛弃的家伙要团结起来，当时我是这么告诉你的。我问你想不想到我手下来做事，我至今都记得你的回答。”他顿了顿，有些悲哀地笑了起来。

“简直不可理喻……贤秀啊，那时你向我坦白，说不想再欺骗我，说自己是个警察。”

“什么？！”敏载愕然失声，“我哥就、就这么承认了？”

“是啊，因为贤秀心善，”最后，韩宰虎轻声说道，“这大概是我这种人永远都无法理解的一点。”

***  
当晚，李敏载捏着一份刚解码的电报，端了一杯水走进指挥室。

“哥，前线传来最新消息，情况不太——”紧接着，他有些懊悔地收住声音，贤秀伏在铺满地图与文件的桌上，看上去是因为疲累睡着了一会儿，听到动静恍然抬起头来。

“你没事吧？哥，脸色怎么这么差？”

贤秀用手指骨节使劲揉了揉太阳穴，勉强自己恢复清醒的状态，“没事……就是头痛。刚刚不知不觉睡过去了，还做了一个梦……”他蹙起眉头，有些吃力地回想起来，“啊，我好像梦到我妈了，真奇怪，这些年一直很难梦到她，可能是今天受了些影响吧，梦里我去医院接她回家……”他尽量以平缓的语气说着，眼眶却已泛起一圈红晕，“本来以为她是病情恶化离世的，没想到那两年我一直被关在监狱，在葬礼上才和她见了最后一面。”

“哥啊……”敏载默默把水递到桌前，一时找不到合适的话来安慰，他偏头沉思了一会儿，像是一下子想起了什么，“可我总觉得这事有蹊跷。你对姨母一直十分孝顺，知道她得了绝症，怎么会答应警署去监狱做什么卧底？哥，这里面一定有什么隐情，还有，韩宰虎的话我们也不能全信。”

“韩宰虎说我妈死于车祸的时候，你有没有捕捉到他的情绪？”

敏载叹息一声，“我注意到了。你知道，一个人在说谎时，心理总会出现微妙的变化，或是怕被人戳穿的心虚，或是临时虚构谎言的犹豫。但他不属于这两种情况，他……很复杂， 那种感觉令我觉得是一种愧疚。哥，要么韩宰虎当时没有扯谎，否则他就是一个极其狡诈，甚至是可怕的敌人。”

赵贤秀一时也有些不明所以，“按照他的说法，他和我母亲的意外事故没什么关系，反而帮我完成了参加葬礼的心愿。后来我也就一直死心塌地跟着他做事了。”

“我不相信他这么清白，”敏载斩钉截铁地说道，“谈话时避重就轻，他很有一套方法。昨天他说自己不过做些走私色情制品的生意，真见鬼，那我还是给资本放血、扶危济困的侠士呢。哥，别忘了我的本行是做什么的，你放心，我会在网络上好好查查他的老底。”

敏载的话语终于令贤秀的脸上浮起一丝笑意，“行啦，你算是和他较上劲了，我对他的印象倒不算太坏，或许在监狱时，我们终究有过一段互相帮扶的时光吧。”

“哥，可是你们后来……不是我多疑，”敏载再次正色道，“一定是发生了什么事。或许你受不了他作恶多端，打算弃暗投明，结果他带人来追杀你——反正很有可能是他害你失忆的。”

贤秀凝神苦苦思索了一阵，“是，我出车祸那天，一定有什么特别的事情发生……可惜，我现在还是想不起来。”

“哎，别勉强自己了，我们慢慢来，”敏载连忙说道，“对了，你看这份情报，前线战况似乎不太乐观。”

“I国打算反水撤出联军，政府军又调派中线援军紧急支援M市……”贤秀的脸色愈发凝重，“我们这次的任务比以往都要艰险啊。”

“雪上加霜，联军优势难保，该不会是要变天了吧，”敏载吐了吐舌，也是一脸苦相，“看来政府军拼死也要保住M市了，毕竟M市一旦沦陷，东部战区也就垮了。我们的目的地也正是那里，”他有些试探地看向贤秀，“哥，这一次真的要去？”

“敏载，你知道，这回的佣金是以往的五倍。我在想，这次行动之后，我们就带团队回到P国，大家不必再出生入死，趟战争的浑水。”贤秀慢慢说道，“何况，攻取M市是吴将军亲自下达的指令，他毕竟对我有恩，当时就是他在公路上救回奄奄一息的我，并将我引荐到组织里的。事已至此，如果我们不听他的调度擅自撤退，事情也会更加麻烦。”

“这些我都清楚，只是，”敏载面露忧虑的神色，忍不住关切地说道，“最近你的状态不好，不适合再冲锋陷阵……哥啊，你的精神动物被关在自己的精神世界里头，没有向导的安抚，它一直得不到休息，这么下去我真担心你会出事。”

“傻小子，别瞎想了，”贤秀只是温和地拍拍敏载的肩膀，“等我记忆恢复之后，会找到合适的解决办法的。不必为我担心，这个世界上，已经没有什么会令我恐惧退缩的事了。”

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

军队再次启程赶赴前线。此时连韩宰虎这个战俘都看得出来，此行的目标直指战略重镇M市了。路变得更加难走，两军连日的空袭与轰炸在地表剜出无数伤痕，雨水又蓄积在坑洞里面，远远望去像是连夜冒出一群深浅不一的湖泊。一路颠簸，舟车劳顿，贤秀的队伍最终抵达M市郊的联军指挥所。

韩宰虎并不喜欢战场。就算他曾经是浴血火拼、用机枪将自己老板扫成筛子的毒枭，就算他听惯了枪林弹雨的呼啸，以至于觉得那比打雷放炮声还要寻常，自己昂首阔步地冲入战局，和被人胁迫着拖进去终究是不同的。他已年过四十，身上带着数条隐秘的疤痕，俱是岁月赐他的洗不掉的印记，伤腿时不时疼得厉害，到了危机关头忙于逃命时，它又偏会跳出来作对，有意害他陷入狼狈又无助的境地。他躺在行军床上，漫不经心地听着远处传来的隆隆声响，像一头劳苦功高的老牛在僻静无人之处耐心地反刍，光辉的过去烟云一般轻飘飘地在他眼前散去，只有残留在身上的苦楚真实而牢靠，他清楚地知道自己盛年不再，他正在悲哀地走向衰老。

他又想到贤秀。贤秀仍然年轻……可惜过早历经世上的不幸，表面上看起来完好无损，可他的心早已被凿空了，里面除了一点对过去的执念什么也没剩。空中似乎有轻雷滚过，沉闷的声音扰得他心烦意乱，有那么一刻，他甚至冒出了一个荒诞的念头，就去告诉贤秀一切真相，在阴谋败露前就去忏悔，在被押赴战场前就去赴死，就这样痛痛快快、光明磊落地做个了结，他韩宰虎不是要像蝼蚁般苟且偷生之徒……

“大叔，我哥请你过去一趟。”隔间的门被轻轻推开，敏载从外面探进头来，韩宰虎被惊得一跳，十分不满地瞪向敏载，“小子，敲门这种最基本的礼貌，你都不会吗？”

“呀，这种临时板房隔音极差，我以为大叔听到我的脚步声了，见谅见谅。”敏载毕恭毕敬地躬身道歉，韩宰虎懒得理他，径直走出房门，才发现外面的天色并没有要下雨的迹象，夕阳的柔光遍布黄昏的天际，云霞绯红，远远聚集在视线尽头，像是织成一件要披罩在大地身上的斗篷。

和自然的宁静不相衬的噪音从后方的城市边缘传来，这时韩宰虎听得清楚些，是坦克履带碾过地面、推土机挖掘战壕以及零星的炮弹砸进砖墙的低沉轰鸣声。

马上就要开战了。他在心中烦闷地暗想。

***  
贤秀正坐在一间临时搭建起来的简陋的指挥室里。两张木桌并在一起，桌面上凌乱不堪，传真机接连不断地吐出墨迹未干的纸张，各种文件图纸堆成摇摇欲坠的几摞，他被挡在这些小山之后，语气飞快地对电话那头讲着什么，透过两沓文件的缝隙看到韩宰虎他们进屋，这才放下话筒，从书桌对面站起身来。

在这般紧迫的形势之下，他仍坚持与韩宰虎的谈话照常不误。

“上次你说自己邀请我入伙，我也对你坦白了身份，那后来呢？我出狱后真的去到你那里？”

韩宰虎别无选择，只有将过往缓慢地向前推进。“表面上，你仍旧是警方的卧底。你母亲出事时，千队长那个狠毒的家伙对你不闻不问，所以你也就背叛了她，死心塌地为我做事。”

“你都安排我做了些什么？”贤秀不动声色地问道。

“贤秀啊，”韩宰虎轻叹了一声，“我这么说不知你现在能否理解，我没有把你当成手下使唤，我们的关系很不一样……”他有些苦恼地眨眨眼睛，“我有一个自打在孤儿院时结识的兄弟，他很听我的话，甚至愿意和我一起宰了他的亲叔叔，结果你呢，第一次和他碰面，就拿着我的枪指上他的脑袋，那小子也是个怂包，为这事还躲起来哭了一场——”他露出略显苦涩的笑容，像是从荒芜的土地中意外刨出一坛陈酒，拂去尘土，掀开泥封，历经岁月沉淀酒香四溢，要人陷入沉醉与迷狂。

“我太纵容你了。你就跟在我身边，我带你在会长眼皮子底下打棒球，你坏心眼地怂恿我去瞄准会长办公室的玻璃。哦，还一起喝酒，漂亮的洋妞儿们一看到你，全都挤眉弄眼地往你怀里钻，结果你这小子完全不解风情，喝了两杯威士忌就仰倒在沙发上不省人事……更多的时候，”韩宰虎用手抹了一把脸，目光生硬地从贤秀身上挪开，转而盯着干燥的水泥地面，好像那里刚长出一朵鲜嫩的蘑菇，“公司没那么多业务或应酬，你就买一打Cass啤酒跑到我的住处，赖着让我给你煮面吃，有时我嫌麻烦，想打发你去外面的餐馆，你非说我亲自做的饭有种让你感动的味道……”

贤秀静静听着，面色没起什么变化，像在听别人的故事一样无动于衷。韩宰虎也没注意到，他的眼睛里闪过一道光芒，似是被话语中的温暖点燃的火光，又如流星般转瞬即逝。最后，贤秀只是微微点头，“说完了吧，”他沉声说道，“过去的情况，我大概知道了。我只问你一件事，看着我回答。”

他们的目光在沉闷的空气中相遇，韩宰虎觉得自己坠进了一口幽深而冰冷的井，他被困在其中，再也无法逃离。

“那个时候，你是不是在利用我？”

是。难道他能否认，他的初衷不是设计感化贤秀为己所用。是。难道他要辩白，贤秀一直清白干净、无暇无垢，最后鬼迷心窍坠入情网的反而是他自己。

“你猜的没错，我确实利用了你。”韩宰虎的回答直截了当。

贤秀轻声笑了出来，笑容里带着不出所料的哀伤与讽刺，“因为我是个哨兵吧，感官敏锐，耐力不错，揍起人来也不手软。即使半死不活、毫无知觉地躺在路边，也有人肯把我收容回基地精心治疗，改造成他想要的样子。也好，至少我还有那么一点价值，不会像条失去家人的流浪狗那样被世界完全抛弃掉。”他略微转动眼珠，目光完全遮罩住韩宰虎的身形，瞧着那人一时间哑口无声的样子，好像被一条冰凉而危险蟒蛇缠住了脖颈。

“哦，对了，你还是个向导，”贤秀像一下子想到了什么，随即倾身向前，“我差点给忘了——那么，我们之间有没有结合过？”

“什么？”韩宰虎露出迟钝而惊愕的神色。

“我说，既然你是向导，我又是个哨兵。没关系，说说看，我是不是和你结合的那个？”

韩宰虎感到头晕目眩，好像他们坐在一个沙漏里，刚刚有人把它倒置过来。时间开始飞速后退， 他耳旁是震耳欲聋的哗哗声响，那些只属于他和贤秀的、彼此亲密无间的时刻，所有的声音视域触觉由他们共享复又全部消散，最后只剩下融为一体的血脉流淌在身体当中的感觉，像末世升起的海水一样将他吞没。

他张开干裂的嘴唇，软弱无力地回答道：“贤秀啊，你确实是，唯一一个和我结合过的哨兵。”

敏载听罢蓦然起身，惊疑不定地望向贤秀，“哥，听我——”但他的话未及出口就被打断。“好，”贤秀又高声重复一遍，“好，既然如此，韩宰虎，我要你做我的临时向导——你曾经利用了我，这次换我利用你了。不管之后又发生过什么，在这件事上，我们就算扯平。怎么样？”

“哥，我们出去一下，我有话对你说，你不能冒这个险。”敏载跑过来挡在他们中间，瞪着贤秀固执地把话说完。但韩宰虎随即打破了二人之间的僵持——

“将功补过嘛，我很乐意。贤秀，提前祝我们合作愉快。”

***  
战况紧迫，他们很快开始第一次建立连接的尝试。敏载远远杵在门边，双臂抱在胸前，一脸懊恼地盯着他们的一举一动。

“还是不行。”贤秀皱着眉，略微显出痛苦的样子，“以前和敏载也练习过很多次，我的精神动物始终没办法出来，它好像被锁在什么地方，里面没有光线，黑漆漆一团，我看不清楚。”

“只有一个办法，我突破屏障，到你那里去。”韩宰虎平静地说道。向导的精神力量一般比哨兵弱些，因而通常会敞开自己的精神世界容纳对方进来休息，但韩宰虎从来不是让步妥协的那一方。“贤秀，你放松些，尽量不要抵触我的力量。”

白虎一跃而出，向一片未知的混沌奔袭过去。但它随即触到花岗岩般坚固的壁垒，锋快的虎爪重重击拍上去，威势赫赫的虎啸声涤荡着黑夜的雾气，墙壁却仍旧岿然不动。

冷汗从韩宰虎的额角渗出，将他前额的碎发打湿成几缕。“你已经习惯于把自己封闭起来，”他摇头叹息，“贤秀，这样很危险，时间久了，哨兵会有随时狂化、丧失神智的可能。”

“我知道，但是没办法。我失忆后就一直是这样，没法和新的向导结合。”贤秀缓缓说道，“但也不是没有好处，这种封闭将情绪也围困在内，我的存在很难被战场上的向导感知到，反而可以更加安全地执行一些任务。收留我的将军很快也意识到这一点，根据我的经验，再加上一些人为的训练，他组织起一支特种部队，名为‘晨雾’。像清早的雾气那样悄无声息地弥漫到战场上，打敌方个措手不及，听上去很厉害，对吧？”

“之前呢，我带领团队执行一些潜伏、突击、清扫战场的秘密任务，还记得吧，那天我就是清剿吉顺村据点时碰到你的。我单独行动，不需要带着向导，敏载作为副官在后方负责统筹指挥就行。”他颇为无奈地苦笑起来，“但这次不一样，联军为了尽早攻破M市，已经不管不顾地把能调集来的所有力量都投进去了。晨雾要化为一支快如闪电的箭，我必须带着你冲上前线，由你指给我敌军所在的方位，时刻提醒我埋伏在附近的危险。放心，我不会拿你做炮灰，在战场上，哨兵会尽最大努力保护好他的向导。”

韩宰虎知道，他面前的赵贤秀已不再是初涉人世、容易哄骗的那个青年了。这样也好，他现在认识了一个棱角分明、坚不可摧的贤秀，该感到欣慰而不是叹惜。“我们再来试一次。”他坚定地望着对方，“之前我们一直很有默契，哪怕你不记得了，就把这次当做重新开始，记住，这回你可以信任我。”

贤秀有些怅然地点点头，“我相信你。”他低声沉吟，像个在老师面前迫切想要纠正自己错误的孩子，“来吧。”

白虎再次撞向壁垒，黑夜在它身后拢合。它发出一声凄长的咆哮，稍稍后退几步，然后奋不顾身地飞扑向前，这一次，迎面而来的不再是牢固的砖石，在它即将碰壁的一瞬间，砖墙消弭成无形的虚空，容它纵身跃入，它成功突破了贤秀的精神屏障。

天色昏暗，远处一盏路灯孤独地亮着，像是随时要被滂沱的冷雨所浇灭。白虎有些疑惑地抬头张望，眼前的景色令它感到久违的熟悉。它抖抖身子甩落身上的雨珠，快步向远方的一幢建筑跑过去，模糊的轮廓逐渐清晰可辨，耳畔掠过急促的风声，那里像一个风烛残年的老人撑着拐杖一直在等它前来。外墙墙皮被侵蚀得斑驳不堪，破败的房屋门前横七竖八地堆着生锈的铁架，它很快顿住脚步，认出这里究竟是什么地方——

闪电突然自天而降，仿佛要把整个世界劈开，它打了个哆嗦，身后好像有股力量揪着自己的尾巴往回拖拽……

韩宰虎缓缓睁开双眼，看到贤秀已半跪在地上，缩起身体捂住头部，一手撑着地面才勉强没有完全倒下，敏载艰难地扶住贤秀摇摇欲坠的半边身体，一边晃着自己的手臂高声叫喊，“停下来，快停下！”

五分钟后，贤秀平复下来，双手捂着敏载端给他的热茶，略显歉意地望向韩宰虎，“我没想到会这样，刚才头疼得厉害，很难受，但你进到我的精神世界里了吧？”

韩宰虎疲倦地点点头，“是你主动撤开了屏障。”

“啊，那就好，还算有所进步。”贤秀满意地呼出一口气，“所以你看到了里面的样子？是什么地方？”

“是一条街道，两边都是老旧的厂房，破破烂烂的，应该很久没人住过了。你的精神动物就在其中的一间房屋里头，但时间仓促，我没来得及进去找它。”韩宰虎字斟句酌，尽量如实描述道。

“已经可以了。”敏载冷冰冰地打断他们，“韩宰虎，你确实是个厉害的向导，之前我们也试过无数次，可我一直无法突破他的精神壁垒。”他又径直转向贤秀，说道，“哥，战前你们连接到这种程度就足够了，没必要耗费心力进行更深层次的结合。还有，你对他描述的那个地点有什么印象吗？”

贤秀有些困惑地垂下眼睫，思索了半晌，最后摊手表示自己也无可奈何，“或许真的是栋旧宅。里面没有光线，我的精神动物被围在其中，能够感受到门窗锁住，四面都是墙壁，空间很宽敞，又不像是我家的样子。唉，也不知道为什么会被困在那里。”

只有韩宰虎知道那是何处，正如他同样清楚在一个下雨的夜晚他们如何在其中挣扎而寻不到出口。那里确实不是贤秀的家，而是自己二十几年前摸爬滚打的地方，是他的起点，他的故园。

***  
“哥，我有些话想跟你说。”深夜，敏载披件挡风的军衣，独自跨入贤秀休息所在的营帐，贤秀仍未睡下，军用地图铺了满床，他自己跪在床边不断写写画画着什么。

“想说韩宰虎的事吧。”听到动静，贤秀转过头来冲他莞尔一笑，“过来坐这儿，我正好要布置给你一件任务。”

“什么嘛，搞得还神神秘秘的，”敏载歪头看向摊开的图纸与笔记，表情越发惊讶，一条红线在地图上蜿蜒而下，又直直向北延伸，像一道跨越半个世界的宏阔的桥。“这是——”

“逃亡路线。”贤秀笃定地说道，帮他证实心中腾起的隐秘猜想。“无论胜负，做完这票后，我们就回P国。联军在这场角逐中已不占什么优势，我们要提前为自己找好退路嘛。即便这仗打赢了，就当还完吴将军的栽培之恩，难道以后还要帮他冲锋在前，一路攻克首都？去他的吧，大家都是相互利用而已。”

“哥，吴将军那边，会爽快放我们走？”

“我们先准备妥当，到时仗打得乱成一片，他也没心思顾及我们了。再说，彼此留一线的道理他懂，自家人还没到撕下脸皮、非拼个鱼死网破的地步。”

“啊，我这就去联系张科长，”敏载半倚在床上抻了个懒腰，“这几年他在P国把海产实业搞得声势浩大，肯定有停在本国港口附近的渡轮，再说我们自己也私藏了架军用直升机，还有几台越野军车，足够折腾走这百十号人了。”

“动作尽量要快，必要时就舍弃掉重型装备，只要保证人员能够安全撤离。”

“知道了，哥，那就走海路。”敏载心领神会地拍了下手，“这事交给我去办吧，眼下你有更要紧的事要忙。参谋部的突袭方案有没有确定下来？”

“还在争执，”贤秀嗤笑一声，“那帮人，反正送死的也不是他们，作战目标一个赛一个的离谱。估计最晚拖到明天中午，之后的事就要看我们的运气啦。”

“哥，我知道时间紧迫，你必须得找个临时向导，”敏载低声嗫嚅道，“是我没用，一直没办法帮到你……我没料到韩宰虎只花了一下午，就成功潜入你的精神世界，但他，他真的非常可疑——”

“不是你的错，”贤秀轻声说道，“你已经尽最大努力了。再说，前线那么危险，我怎么舍得带我的敏载到那儿去呢。放心，我不会听信韩宰虎一面之词，我和他，也不过是暂时结成同盟而已。”

“哥你听我讲，昨晚我潜入政府军的网络档案库，结果发现韩宰虎在空军服役期间……”敏载欲言又止，最后泄气一般拍上脑门，胡乱扯了把头发，扭过脸来认真对贤秀说道，“唉，算了，这当口说什么也无济于事，反而会影响你的判断。哥，总之记住，你只是在利用韩宰虎。不要相信他，不要陷入他的控制，他不过是一颗我们捡来的，随时都可以丢弃的棋子。”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

利箭在弦。

在浓烈的夜色和炮火声的掩护中，晨雾部队悄然逼近M市西区的政府军阵线。南区的战事日渐胶着，联军希望能够找到新的突破口，尽快扭转战局，因而以善于隐蔽的“晨雾”为先锋，安排了这次突袭作战行动。

韩宰虎跳下军车，看见全副武装的贤秀冲他点了点头，从单兵电台的耳机中听到他对自己的低语，“跟着我。”随后，贤秀带领兵士们快步融进了前方的黑暗。

战场上黑压压一片寂静。韩宰虎的动作不如年轻人敏捷，落在稀疏的队伍后面。他毫不费力就能感知到贤秀所在的位置，向导在和哨兵结合之后，像是凭空生出一根丝线将他们紧密联结在一起。此刻，他有更重要的事情要做——找到敌方的岗哨。

“贤秀。”终于，他轻声低唤一句，“注意这里。”下一刻，他聚精会神，在自己精神世界的影像中标记出岗哨的位置，精神场的连接快如闪电，精准无误地在贤秀的思维中引起共振，他们之间不再需要赘余的言辞。

“好。”贤秀简短地回应一声。十来分钟后，他能感觉到那个位置的情绪波动突然消失了。贤秀他们无声无息地解决了守军，开始向敌军的心腹地带长驱直入。战争在柔和的月色中拉开帷幕。

枪声震起，打破危机四伏的平静夜色。韩宰虎不由得加快了脚步。一旦双方近距离交起火来，向导的侦查作用就会削弱很多，因为子弹的速度永远快于提醒。但将向导和哨兵一同驱入战场的传统一直延续至今，因为好处显而易见：哨兵负伤时可以第一时间得到向导的救护，向导也是哨兵绝对的精神支撑，为了保护身后不远处的伴侣，哨兵往往会不顾死生地冲锋陷阵。

枪火之声越发密集，韩宰虎能够感觉到，贤秀的精神也愈加振奋。他沉稳干练、井井有条地指挥随从人员，又机敏、警觉而果断，他在暗夜中全速奔袭，像一只狩猎牧场上散漫马群的狼王，他冲入乱了阵脚的敌军当中，在混乱的嘶喊与飞扬的尘土间，冷峻地射出死亡锋快的羽箭。

韩宰虎往贤秀所在的方向赶过去。路上，几个向导停了下来，伏在一道废弃的壕沟中踯躅不前。原则上，为了保存向导的有生力量，他们被允许徘徊在战场边缘，只要与绑定的哨兵之间距离不超过3公里，就不会被军方判定为临阵脱逃。其中几人借着月色，认出他是贤秀的临时向导，连连比划出“快过来”的手势，但韩宰虎轻嗤一声，径直越过这道屏障。

贤秀仍在战斗。韩宰虎与他共享同样高涨的情绪，好像贤秀的身影此刻就在他眼前。这样的感觉令他分外熟悉，曾经有一次，贤秀也是单枪匹马地同崔船长的人搏杀，他的身形轻盈得如同羽毛，拳头却重得要命，他孤身一人被围困在群氓当中，却成了独角戏的主角，旁人都注定要成为被他掀翻破碎一地的泥塑木偶。当韩宰虎找到他的时候，红宝石一样的鲜血从他指缝间滴落，滚满泥浆与尘土的衣装在他身上仍旧修长挺拔，深蓝色的布料映衬出他平静如常的面容，像是整个室内唯一的光源，散发出耀眼夺目的神彩，韩宰虎凝视着他，恍然间像在看海面上初升的月亮。

此时的贤秀依然如故，只把挥落的拳头换成冲锋枪叠声的响动，他在敌军的惧意中穿梭自如，月光照他如照自己落在尘世的影子。韩宰虎兴奋地朝着那抹光亮走去，敌军的位置在他头脑中形成影像，靠着精神联结源源不断地被贤秀读取，他的步伐越来越快，血液在体内奔流，震得鼓膜隆隆作响，他的嘴唇无声地张合，发出只有贤秀能够听到的高喊：

“亲爱的，我来了——”

韩宰虎举身投入呼啸穿连的枪弹之网。凭借敏锐的判识能力，他毫不费力地干掉藏身附近的几个敌人，枪法平稳而精准，甚至带着断人死生的轻蔑。他好像一下子年轻了二十岁，连伤腿这时都轻快灵活起来，子弹擦着眉骨飞过，他连眼皮都懒得眨一下。烦躁、倦怠、恐慌的感觉消失了，连炮弹由远而近的轰鸣声都从耳畔消失了。贤秀就在战场的中心，像是深水中的巨大漩涡，他被吸引着不由自主地朝那儿潜游，此刻甚至已经看到了对方蹲伏在杂草丛中的模糊身影，这世上再没什么事显得重要，只要他们二人挨上一起并肩战斗，而这一刻马上就要来临。

西线守军在溃退中紧急求援，一颗信号弹蹿上天幕，在夜空中炸出一片刺目的亮红。整个世界仿佛跟着闪动了一下，接着在韩宰虎眼里凝固定格——不。他只来得及轻声吐出一个音节。下一瞬间，一发炮弹就击中了贤秀刚刚隐蔽的位置——

不！他撕心裂肺地大吼一声，不管不顾猛冲过去，他一生中从未感到如此恐惧，在一片空白的精神场中茫然搜寻着属于贤秀的感觉波动……

他在炮弹炸出的土坑边缘找到了贤秀。他静静地蜷伏在一道几乎塌陷的沟壕中，可能是最后一刻跃身扑入，又或许是被爆炸的气浪冲进来的。韩宰虎跪在地上，颤抖着想要抱起贤秀毫无知觉的身体。钢盔上有一处显眼的凹陷，鲜血流满了他的脸颊，他双眼紧闭，月光为他的嘴唇镀上一层骇人的惨白。

“贤秀，贤秀啊……”韩宰虎低声唤他，努力想找到一丝轻微的鼻息。他慢慢地也感觉到了痛。疼痛像是怀中那人头部与背部汩汩渗出的血，逐渐将他浸透。痛不是坏事，这至少意味着他们之间的联结没有断开，也就是说贤秀现在还活着……

“坚持、坚持一下，你会没事的……相信我，会没事的……”韩宰虎略微稳住心神，连忙去摸贤秀的耳机，在一片嗞啦声中与敏载取得联络。然后他小心翼翼地把贤秀背在身上，踉跄着爬出坑外。

双方交火的子弹仍旧声势如潮，联军的增援部队也在不断补充上来，但身外所有局势都好像与他无关。他麻木地闪避枪弹，护着贤秀一路狼狈回撤，全部神识都在捕捉对方微弱的生命体征。他拼了命地往前赶，好似已经感受不到背上负载着一具身躯的重量，而是一只濒死的、翅膀微微翕动的蝴蝶……

快一点，再快一点。韩宰虎只剩下一个念头，贤秀不可以死。他不会让贤秀死去，他宁可死的人是自己。他绕开枪火激烈的地带，跌跌撞撞冲向战场外围，脚下的土地又湿又冷，有好几次他被石头或者死人尸骨绊倒在地，又挣扎着爬起来继续扑向前方。终于，黑暗中出现一丝光亮，同是向导的敏载带着几个医护人员，在凌乱晃动的手电光线中找到了他们。

直到被抬进后方的医疗车中抢救时，贤秀也没能恢复一丝清醒。韩宰虎颓丧地坐到地上，大口喘着粗气，他知道贤秀伤势很重，自己也被牵连得头痛欲裂。敏载不顾阻拦冲进车内，里面传出忙乱的人声以及器械碰撞的嘈杂响动，他只能在外面苦守贤秀的安危，任凭束手无力的感觉切割自己的腹腔，每秒都比牢狱中的噩梦更加漫长。

***  
韩宰虎静静坐在会议室的一角，无动于衷地听着敏载和几个军官此起彼伏的声音。

“……阵亡27人，重伤4人，轻伤32人，还有三名哨兵失踪，据他们的向导称，最后他们进入狂化状态，已经神志不清地往敌人堆里冲了……”

“整体上我队损失过半，连赵长官都……现在联军终于在M市西郊打开突破口，听说74连已经攻到市政广场和政府军对垒，但我们为此付出的代价实在太沉痛了，决不能被支上前线再抗一轮！”

“现在这种情况，李副官，请您给拿个主意吧！”

“对，李副官，平时赵中尉最信任的人就是你了……”

两张遮盖辎重的粗布被用做窗帘，歪歪斜斜地钉在板房的窗户上，中间闪了条缝隙，正午的阳光在地面印上一道狭长的光带，韩宰虎默不作声地盯着它，随着窗缝漏进来的风在不断地扭曲形状。

李敏载开始宣讲之前贤秀嘱托给他的撤退计划。船只已经联络妥当，就停泊在三百多公里处的码头，今早他已向吴将军打过报告，索要到后撤休整的通行令，当然他不知道他们决定趁机直接越境返回P国……

“总之，我们还算姓吴的嫡系部队，他也不舍得把这份资本一次性消耗在M市，松了口让我们暂时撤回后方，这一路通行相对会比较容易……但真被联军觉察出什么苗头，大家也要做好强行突围的准备。”敏载咽了口唾沫，口干舌燥地继续说道，“到了港口，我们没有出境通行证，真正麻烦的地方就在这里……两艘货船会来接应，张科长在上面也布置了人手，到时希望我们能平安无事地度过这一关吧。”

“李向导，从M市到港口，中间绕个小弯就能到鹿山秘密基地，那里还藏有一批军资，对，不是有架批给我们的AS365也在那儿吗？”

“去鹿山至少要浪费两个小时的时间，赵长官目前还没脱离危险，我们耽误不起啊……等等，能不能顺利登船也是个未知数，李副官，我们干脆让赵长官他乘直升机先走啊，医生不是说他现在最需要的是——”

“是静音室。”敏载面色凝重，僵硬地微点一下头。“钢盔挡开弹片，救了他一命。但他一直清醒不过来，这个征兆非常不好。医生说他醒来后随时有狂化的可能，我们必须争分夺秒地把他护送到那里，但是——”

“他妈的，我们没有驾驶员啊！除了赵长官，我们当中谁也不会摆弄那玩意儿……”一名军官气恼地锤了一下桌子，声音惊动韩宰虎，他抬眉向上凝视。

“我知道，有一个人能。”敏载几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个字，“但我不知道，应不应该信任他。”他的目光射向房间一角，刚好与韩宰虎四目相对。

“是……是他？赵长官的那个临时向导？”众人也惊疑不定地面面相觑，最后有人试探着说道：“他虽然是战俘出身，可昨晚毕竟是他将赵长官背回来的……我更担心他到底有没有经验，能安全开动‘海豚’吗？”

“好了。让我和他单独谈谈。”在众人的纷纷议论声中，敏载下定决心般指向韩宰虎，最终缓缓说道。

***  
此刻，会议室只剩下韩宰虎和李敏载两人。韩宰虎仍旧坐在一张低矮的木凳上，双腿自然岔开，头颈略微低着，看着敏载的影子一步步拉近。

“AS365，别称海豚，80年代从法国购入的型号。”敏载站到韩宰虎身前，目光凛冽，沉声问道，“你有把握吗，1586号？”

韩宰虎嗤笑了一声，“看来你把我底细摸得很透啊，小子。”

“唔，从你说认识我哥那天起，我就向他保证过，一定会把你的案底查得干干净净，揭开那些隐匿起来的谎言……与真相。”敏载略作停顿，眼中闪烁出令人捉摸不定的微光，“你不如亲口跟我说说，起先在空军服役三年，执行过特种任务的王牌向导，怎么会以籍籍无名的身份调配进陆军，成了吉顺村防守塔里的炮灰？”

韩宰虎有些不耐烦地摆了摆手，“这些都不重要。我之前受过正规的驾驶员训练，可以答应你，会把贤秀安全护送到目的地。”

“不重要？哈，”敏载故作惊诧地呼出一口气，语调不由自主地加重了几分，“两年前你作为向导兼驾驶员，秘密空降到联军阵线后方搜集情报，结果是和你同行的三人全部阵亡，只有你自己安然无恙地回去交差，这不奇怪吗？空军一下子损失三名哨兵，想必他们也对你产生高度怀疑，才把你剔除出队了吧。”

“李敏载，那些事和现在又有什么关系？”韩宰虎用两根手指轻击手心，做了个打断的手势，“贤秀现在安危未定，最好不要在这里浪费时间。”

敏载却径直继续往下说，“一周前我们清扫战场，发现你遗留在一名哨兵尸体身旁的定位器。当时你解除了桎梏，正打算潜逃，随后，我哥在清理战场时俘获了你，昨晚，你又成了他的临时向导——为什么和你一起的哨兵，全部都出事了呢？韩宰虎，我需要一个解释。”

气氛霎时凝固起来，两人一时间谁都没有言语与动作，外面凛冽的寒风发出尖锐的咆哮声，紧接着渗入屋内，窗帘的一角被高高卷起，摇摆不定，犹如暗中窥伺他们的鬼魅。

许久，韩宰虎的态度率先有所松动，他用指关节蹭了蹭眉心，好像在费力回想什么早已遗忘的事，“我是重刑犯出身，被政府强征入伍，你应该明白我对军队的忠诚度靠什么维系。”他晃了晃手腕上的定位器，“空军那回嘛，我用了点手段，让他们过于——轻敌，冒失，以为自己马上就能摘到一等功勋章，随你怎么理解，结果，那几个小子撞进联军的埋伏圈，可惜啊，”他有些失望地叹了口气，“两个被射杀，一个被炸得尸骨无存，定位器的钥匙，恰巧就挂在那个倒霉小子的脖子上。我运气不好，只有自己乖乖回去复命啦。”

“吉顺村战场也是这样，对不对？”眼见自己的猜测被对方轻描淡写地证实，敏载有些激动地问道，喉结颤抖着上下滑动，“为了得到钥匙，你向哨兵传递了错误的情报，导致他被杀身亡，差一点就成功了，是吗？要是没有我哥出现——所以，你第三次——”

“没有第三次。”韩宰虎豁然起身，打破敏载对他居高临下的审视，“我告诉你，小子，这次是意外。不管你相不相信，我绝不会做伤害贤秀的事。”

敏载一时哑然失声，韩宰虎比他高出半头，直起身后气势威压过来，使他心头掠过一丝莫名的惧意。“好吧，”他故作轻松地抿起一抹浅笑，“我也不过是事前和大叔确认一下，以免您再引起什么误会，”他从衣袋里迅速掏出一根细长的金属条，冲韩宰虎眼前晃了晃，又迈上一步，凑到他耳侧低语，“您看，这次钥匙不在我哥身上。您最好信守承诺，把他安全带到P国边境。”

韩宰虎气血上涌，简直想把这小子一拳揍倒在地，打碎他那张与贤秀七分相似，却透着机关算尽的狡黠的脸庞。但他最终遏制住自己的怒气，面色如险峻峭壁，冷眼看着敏载倏然将钥匙缩进衣袖，后退两步，在转身离开前对他生硬补充道：“否则，天涯海角，我会让你永无藏身之所，安宁之日。”

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

他们抵达时几乎已是深夜。

直升机驶离N国边境时，贤秀隐隐有所预感似的，虚弱地睁开眼睛，脸贴在冰冷的玻璃窗上，向广阔海域中边缘渐渐模糊的故国眺望了一小会儿。韩宰虎揽过他的肩膀，让他斜倚在自己身侧，没多久贤秀又沉沉睡去，在狭小密闭的空间内，不够安稳的呼吸和细小的蹭动声俱清晰可闻。那时天色已晚，洋面上的最后一抹瑰红很快被荡涤干净，他们孤零零地置身高空，四周仿佛弥漫着无边无际的黑雾。点点星光悬在天幕之外，比从地面上看起来更加遥远，人间灯火饱经连年战事，也变得稀疏寥落，航空障碍灯无精打采地闪烁着，似是从深渊浮出的几颗诱饵。

近年来P国内忧外患不断，倾尽举国之力守卫西部中心区域的疆土，远东的边防几乎已是形同虚设。韩宰虎绕了个圈子，避开几处侦测点，顺利驶进P国境内。这时，高天上雪云簇拥，寒风骤起，直升机在边陲小镇的上空低低盘旋，如同飞越万里南归的候鸟寻觅故巢。

韩宰虎本来以为偷渡入境后，接下来的事会很容易。敏载说这里有一处他们过去训练所在的秘密基地，并给了他详细的路线图。可狂风暴雪在空中酝酿，能见度逐渐下降，他不得不加快搜索的进度，向伏在自己身边的贤秀问道：“贤秀，你还记得基地的具体方位吗？”

然而贤秀并无反应。韩宰虎斜望他一眼，心脏骤然下沉。贤秀没有处于昏睡状态，相反，他此刻蜷伏在座椅上，头脸埋入膝盖，双手死死环住头颅，显得紧张而痛苦不堪。这是进入狂化的先兆。

韩宰虎不敢再有片刻耽搁，直升机在浓密的夜色中横冲直撞，螺旋桨搅碎冻结起来的空气，巨大的轰鸣声又很快被北风裹挟四散。终于，他们降落在一片松林的边缘，起落架陷入深厚的积雪之中。几公里范围内的树木被砍倒，这里似乎以伐木场的面目作为掩护，不远的前方却伫立一座黑黢黢的塔楼，大概就是敏载口中的废弃基地了。

他们两人深一脚浅一脚地在雪地上行走，贤秀整个人几乎挂在韩宰虎身上，牙关打颤，时而泄露出克制不住的细碎呻吟。四周昏暗阴森，浓云早已掩去月光，塔楼像是拔地而起的一棵高大挺立的柏树，里面没有一丝光亮传出，轮廓几乎与远方连绵起伏的山脉侧影融为一体。他们艰难地挨近这幢黑影，韩宰虎双手已经冻僵，费了好一阵功夫才哆嗦着插进钥匙，解下锈迹斑斑的锁链。

里面仍旧是一团漆黑。手电的光柱穿过螺旋楼梯，未及照到顶楼就已散成模糊不清的光团。韩宰虎知道，静音室一般修建在塔的最高处。贤秀已经完全走不动了，伏在地板上大口大口地喘息着，眼底浮起一片迷茫而惊悸的雾气。他半哄半骗，把贤秀背在自己身上，手电筒被他叼在嘴里，缓慢而坚定地一阶阶爬上楼梯。

将近二十分钟之后，他们才走上顶楼。光柱晃动，扫过一块标有“静音室”的门牌，韩宰虎连忙上前，推开这扇厚重的实木门，将神识恍惚的贤秀撂到床上。天花板只悬吊着一只简陋的灯泡，拉动开关，闪了几下才燃起暧昧不清的昏黄光晕。屋内冰窖一般寒冷，贤秀蜷缩在一条脏兮兮的被单里，仍旧不管不顾地把头蒙住。

“好了，贤秀，没事了。这地方太冷，你别乱动，我去找点材料来生火。”韩宰虎艰涩地说着，感觉喉咙干得发紧。他没有走得太远，在顶楼转了一圈，翻找到几床散发出难闻霉味的被褥，和一捆被人用去大半的木柴。

等他生起壁炉里的火时，几乎累得晕头转向，但至少贤秀很快就不会再感觉到冷了。他再次去探查贤秀的情况，掀开层层被单，却发现他仍旧浑身颤抖个不停，双手死命捂住自己的耳朵。

韩宰虎张了张嘴，却不敢发出任何声音。他猛然间明白了，原来贤秀不是觉得寒冷，而是吵闹。

“太吵了……外面太吵了……停一停，拜托停下来吧……”贤秀绝望而无助地向他哀求道。

可韩宰虎却听不到任何声音。静音室四壁是加厚的水泥墙，里面还有特殊的吸音构造，透过复合夹层玻璃窗，他看到外面正在下雪。千算万算，他们都忘记了这里的冬天不同于N国，此时大雪纷纷扬扬，浩荡而壮阔，狂风打乱它们的轨迹，令它们无声无息地在虚空中失重般舞动，韩宰虎凝视着窗外缄默而迷狂的世界，一时间有些失神。他知道，临近狂化的哨兵感官会变得异常敏锐，因而这一切在贤秀听来，却如千军万马正自天降下，向大地奔涌而去，每一片雪花从万米高度触地的瞬间，都会迸发出震彻天地的锵然回响……

“贤秀啊……”他挤上发出吱呀声响的黑漆铁床，把贤秀往自己身边揽了揽，无能为力地安抚那个痛苦到极点的人，“马上就好，雪一会儿就会停的，相信我……”

贤秀一下子扎进他的怀里。被单从他头顶脱落，他又急不可耐地拉了回来。韩宰虎帮忙去捂他的耳朵，头上的绷带被他自己抓揉得有些松散，掌心贴上去，触及已烧得滚烫的脸颊。韩宰虎的心要被烤得融化了。走投无路的贤秀，遗忘冤仇的贤秀，在这一刻重新回到他的身边，他们挨得如此之近，好像已不存在任何隔阂。

“太吵了，头也很痛……我快受不了了……”贤秀钻进他臂弯深处，双手无意识地攥紧能抓住的东西，却不知指甲几乎陷进韩宰虎前臂的皮肉。他茫然地微仰起头，想要像从前一样找到那个为他所万分信赖的人，他对上韩宰虎的眼睛，眸光中瞬时闪出喜悦的色彩，仿佛飘零的孤舟远远眺望见黑夜中光芒不熄的灯塔——

“哥，是你啊……你来救我了，快带我离开这儿……”贤秀费力地眨了眨眼睛，挤掉里面迷蒙的雾气，用沙哑的声音恳求道。

“……好。”半晌，韩宰虎才从牙关中挤出这个字。重伤之下，贤秀闭锁的精神世界将他逼至绝境，他的精神动物此时濒临死亡。眼下唯一的办法只剩——

“贤秀，你还记得我，对吧？我来了，”韩宰虎将怀里贤秀的身躯放平，温热的唇很快贴上他的面颊，拭去结在额角的咸涩汗珠，“你看，我这就来救你了。”

贤秀用力点点头，像个走丢的小孩乖乖等在原处。热吻不断落下，掩盖了一点室外震耳欲聋的轰鸣。在极度疲惫之中，他的神识逐渐下沉，然而随即被一个声音猛地唤醒。“看着我。”方寸之外，韩宰虎的眼神深沉而坚定，恍惚间他看见一只精悍的白虎跃向自己的瞳孔。

这次没有遇到任何防备，白虎闯进街巷，路旁的房屋显得更加破败，几乎随时都有坍塌的危险。它身形快如一道银色的闪电，直扑尽头那幢废弃的古宅。然而那里房门紧闭，任它举身撞击，疯狂扑打，两只前爪嵌入门板缝隙，指甲折断在其中，洇出道道血痕，始终无法冲破这最后一道屏障。

贤秀发出一声痛苦的哀嚎，手脚胡乱挣扎，本能地想把韩宰虎从身旁推开。“冷静一点，贤秀……我在帮你，我得找到你的精神动物……”韩宰虎徒劳无功地用亲吻继续诱哄贤秀，对方反抗的力道很大，他后来不得不倾身上去彻底压制住贤秀的身体，“听我说，我不会伤害你的，我是韩宰虎啊，你小子这么快就把你哥给忘了……”

唯一的办法只剩下彻底结合。韩宰虎狠下心来，扯下贤秀扣在自己前臂的手，对方立刻发狠地捂上耳朵，转过头脸避开他的目光，想要从钳制中解脱出来滚到一旁，但韩宰虎很快扳直他的躯体，不加停顿地解下腰带，褪掉两个人的军裤。有那么一刻，贤秀身形僵硬，似乎察觉到某种危险，蜷起双腿，膝弯狠狠顶上韩宰虎的小腹，韩宰虎不为所动，动作干脆地分开他并起的脚踝，自己的身躯覆压上去，火热的欲望在臀缝间流连，没蹭几下就昂然挺立起来。

他们之前也曾彻底结合过。但那发生在他出狱前即将分别的晚上，热风钻进监狱最大一间囚室，舔舐净他们身上黏腻的汗液；还有自己寓所里那张软得像躺在云彩里的大床，贤秀四脚朝天地陷在里面，仿佛被结合过后的迷幻抛上九霄云天；最后是在那辆红色超跑的后座里，星空在他们头顶无声地旋转，海浪的声音一波连着一波，那时他心想这一切要是可以延续下去永无止境该有多好……

没有一次，他们像现在这般狼狈而绝望，如同两只走投无路的困兽，彼此扭结交缠在一起，呼吸粗重，热汗淋漓。下身被迫向人敞开的感觉激起贤秀迷蒙中的反抗，他腰间发力胡乱扭动着，衬衣被蹭到胸前，露出轮廓瘦削而肌肉紧实的腹部，他费劲地抬起脖颈，像只凶狠的犬科动物那样一口咬上韩宰虎的颈窝，结果对方的手掌轻巧地游移到他的胸膛，粗糙的指腹捻了捻一边乳尖，“这样不舒服吗，贤秀？”他只觉气力被抽空，一下子松了口，韩宰虎的舌头立马搅了进来，他猝不及防只发出唔唔两声，脑内的痛感同津液一道被榨取了多半。

“好啦，放松点。”韩宰虎腰上发力，前端一点点撑开狭窄的空间，他不敢直接撞进去伤到贤秀，只得在边缘磨蹭着缓慢探入，看对方反应不那么剧烈，才往更深的地方略作推进。按照正常男性的标准，再加上七年未沾荤腥的窒闷，这样压抑的方式与其说得到快感，毋宁更像是一场凌迟。此刻韩宰虎心中百感交集，却唯独没有泄欲的快慰。终于，贤秀完全接纳了他，两人的身躯以同样的节奏起伏，细碎的气音从贤秀的齿隙中流淌出来，韩宰虎及时吻掉了他眼角渗出的泪珠……

白虎拼尽全力，用宽阔坚实的肩骨撞碎门板，冲入屋内。最后，它在二楼的木桌下找到了自己的同伴，那是一只皮毛凌乱、奄奄一息的郊狼。它俯下身子挤了进去，把对方几近僵冷的身躯捂在自己怀中，窗外漫天大雪势不可挡地肆意飘洒，它们终于紧紧依偎到了一起。

彻底的结合完成了。向导哨兵的感官与体验相互联结，韩宰虎替他分担了一半痛苦，狂化状态随着窒痛的宣泄逐渐平复下来。刚才如擂鼓般震响的世界突然安静许多，那声音像是盛夏和着雹子的大雨砸在房顶的瓦片上，高高低低响成一片，他记起来每到那时母亲就没法出门做活，对着时不时溅进雨点的纱窗缝补起衣服。对了，自家的草棚不挡雨，他最好冲过去把小鸡小鸭都赶进屋……

贤秀把前臂抵在额上，昏昏沉沉睡了过去。韩宰虎卸下心头重担，也躺倒在他身侧，盯着外头散布天地的霜雪出神，心里想着自己确实救了贤秀一命，但世上的功过生死如何能够轻易抵消……

***  
“不要相信人，要相信眼前的情势。情势。”

梦境颠倒翻覆，场景几度幻化，最后黯淡下去，如同跌进永夜。在一片沉寂黑暗中，只剩这一个声音，一句话在虚空中不断回响。

贤秀缓缓睁开眼睛。看清身旁的人是韩宰虎，一种既亲昵又疏离的复杂感觉猛然冲涌上来，梦里的那个人声再度响起，那声音平静、冷酷而危险，令他打了个寒噤，但壁炉里的火可能灭了，他下意识地往那人身边靠了靠。

“贤秀，怎么，你醒了？”韩宰虎把他搂得更近了些。

“嗯，”贤秀支吾一声，犹豫了一会儿，最终说道：“哥，我有一种很不好的预感。后面发生的那些事……你别再讲下去了，让我们就停在这儿吧。”

“行。我不说了，”韩宰虎张了张嘴唇，喉管却像被人扼住似的，只感到气力顿失，发声困难，“放心吧，我们一直很好，是条子的出现坏了事……我们本来很好……”

他心怀欺骗，侧头去吻贤秀冰冷的嘴唇，如同在吻海水中破碎的月光。

TBC.


End file.
